Amai Odakaya
Amai Odayaka is the second upcoming rival in Yandere Simulator.[3] Contents https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/Amai_Odayaka# hide#Appearance #Description #Personality #Routine #Relationships ##Senpai ##Suitor #Cooking Club #Trivia #Quotes #Illustrations #Gallery #References Appearance Edit Amai has short, light brown hair pulled back by a light mint green chef bandana and mint green eyes. She has a light mint green apron with a front pocket, along with white striped stockings of the same color. She wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" with a cupcake on her left arm. Description Edit "Amai is the president of the school's cooking club. Her culinary skills are far beyond her age, and nothing makes her happier than seeing people enjoy the food that she has prepared. Amai will be absent from school during the first week of gameplay, but she will meet Senpai immediately after the events of Week 1, at a point in time when Senpai is feeling sad and vulnerable. She will quickly forge a bond with him, during a point in time when Senpai deeply needs a new friend. With her kind and caring nature, it's easy to see how Senpai could easily fall for her within a week's time. If nobody stands in her way, Senpai will belong to her in no time at all. Remember: the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"[4] Personality Edit YandereDev imagines her as a "warm, gentle and kind-hearted girl." Amai is somewhat of a "big sister" or "onee-chan" type of character.[3] Amai tries to focus on the positives rather than the negatives in people. As a result most of her thoughts are positive and related to food.[5] In unfamiliar situations she can be shy.[6] Routine Edit Though it is unknown at the moment, YandereDev has said that her routine will put her in close proximity to Senpai or other students.[7] Relationships Edit 'Senpai' Edit :Main Article: Senpai As she will be a rival in the future, she will have a crush on Senpai. If Senpai entered a relationship with her, she would convince him to join the Cooking Club.[8] 'Suitor' Edit :Main Article: Suitors In the future, Yandere-chan can matchmake Amai with her suitor. Cooking Club Edit :Main Article: Cooking Club She is the leader of the Cooking Club, and, like other club leaders, will allow the player to join the club if the player talks to her. If she dies, or less than five members of the club remain, the club will shut down. Any club members who witness the player's crimes will report to her, and Yandere-chan will be either kicked out or be unable to join the club. In the future, if the club has disbanded before her designated week arrives, there will be a short cut scene in which she expresses some very sad feelings.[9] Trivia Edit *Shoku Tsuburaya will fulfill her role in the Cooking Club until she is implemented. *Her name is a play on the words "甘い" (amai; sweet) and "穏やか" (odayaka; gentle, calm). **Druelbozo said on one of his Twitch streams that the president's name was Japanese for "sweet muffin". This would have been "Amai Mafin". **When asked if the name was serious or not, Druelbozo stated "Amai Mafin is her real name and should be taken seriously".[10] **This ended up being false as, as of the 28th of September, 2016, her official name was revealed to being "Amai Odayaka," staying true to only the "Amai" part. **Druelbozo later stated that he was originally joking when he said her name was Amai Mafin but was glad that YandereDev kept the "Amai" part.[11] *YandereDev's current reasoning for Amai's absence for the first week of school is that she was sick.[12] *If she and Uekiya ever interacted, it would be humorous.[13] *Her storyline involves her family's bakery.[14] **It is currently not planned to be visitable.[14] Quotes Edit https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/File:AmaiYandereSimulatorRivalIntroduction.ogg https://yandere-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amai_Rival_Intro_Alternate.ogg Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Girls Category:Cooking Category:Pretty Girls